of glittering green eyes and heroes
by owl-eyes and wolfsheim inc
Summary: 50 drabbles for the KakaSaku fandom; "Come on Sakura, who's going to know you used the men's bathhouse with me?"


Authoresses' Note: This is my first Naruto fanfiction, and I completely love the KakaSaku pairing. So I decided to do them as my first dive into the Naruto fanfic world. I found a list of words that really inspired me to write this, and I just went with it. Please leave any constructive criticism that you have; thanks! And also the list of words was found on ninja butterfliie's trinket princess, so credit on the list of words goes to her.

~Amethyst Locks

* * *

#01- Ring

Kakashi clearly remembers the first time he experienced Sakura's chakra-laden fists—well, he remembers the kaleidoscopic spots that had danced behind his closed eyes and the relentless ringing in his ears afterwards.

* * *

#02- Hero

"Why did you jump in front of that _damned_ Chidori? _I could've taken it_; I'm just as strong as you, _you bastard_," Sakura mutters, tearful and enraged all at the same time, while her skilled medic's hands assess the critical state of his limp body. Kakashi chuckles hoarsely, the ghost of a cocky smile flitting over his masked face, "You always have been my favorite Sakura-chan."

* * *

#03- Memory

Sakura has countless memories: things such as Naruto's return from training with Jiraiya-sama, her shishou's drinking games, or Yamato-taichou and Sai's synchronized ANBU teamwork skills. But one memory that will always stand out in her mind would be the sense of accomplishment that had swelled in her chest when she saw the dark, charcoal eye of Kakashi widen as she punched through the earth.

* * *

#04- Box

When Kakashi wakes up on Christmas morning with a box on his chest, his first thought is, who the hell broke into his house without his knowing it? Cautiously he picks up the poorly-wrapped box, shaking it lightly; there is something big enough in there to make a clunky noise. He unwraps the box, curiosity piqued. It's a book; his eyes search for the title. _Kami_, it's the Icha Icha Paradise: Junko's Forbidden Romance the Special Edition. Contained within these glorious pages are extra reading material and extra illustrations, and _Kami_! This was signed by Jiraiya-sama himself, and there is a note to him written by Jiraiya! In bewilderment, Kakashi grabs the card that had fallen out when he opened the box.

_Kakashi: I hope you know that you're buying at Ichiraku's today. XO._

Attached to the card is a soft sakura petal; Later on, Kakashi will state that this was the day he fell in love with Sakura.

* * *

#05- Run

"Aren't you going to run, _little kunoichi_?" Kisame mocks, his pointy teeth set in a twisted sneer.

Sakura pushes herself up, immediately drawing the last kunai she has from her thigh holster. Ignoring the pain she feels ache in her legs and in her side, she steps in front of the unconscious Naruto, molding what little chakra she has to her feet, ready to defend her best friend to the death.

"You've got no chakra reserves, you're severely wounded, and there are two of us." Itachi states calmly, and though there is no inflection in his voice, Sakura knows he's curious as to why she's still standing.

Sakura keeps her jade eyes trained on Itachi's feet as she replies, "Ninja who _don't_ complete the mission are _scum_," Sakura turns her glare to Kisame, "but ninja who _leave_ _their comrades_ behind _are worse than scum_."

As she finishes her sentence, ink beasts burst through the trees, and the trees' branches come alive, following the beasts' line of attack. Sakura falls to her knees in relief when the acrid tang and piercing chirping of Chidori fills the meadow.

* * *

#06- Hurricane

When Sakura is assigned an A-rank assassination mission with Kakashi in Mist, she expects a lot of things: rain, storms, and various attempts on her life. However she does not expect to be huddled up with her former sensei, trying to conserve body heat while a horrendous storm beats down on them.

"Well Sakura-chan, I feel that we've grown closer in the last twelve hours," Kakashi says cheerfully, giving the pinkette his familiar eye crease.

Sakura gives Kakashi a pointed look, "Kakashi-sensei, this_ sucks_."

Kakashi grimaces at the sensei title (it never fails to make him sound older than he is), "Sakura, we need to have a talk."

"Oh really? What should we talk about then: the assassination, the Mist ANBU that are currently trying to kill us? _Please_ take your pick Kakashi-sensei," Sakura hisses sarcastically.

"Sakura, the sensei thing stops today."

Sakura opens her mouth to protest (because she just wants an argument) when she realizes what he has said. "_Really_?" she questions, verdant eyes sparkling.

He nods seriously, expecting an angry outburst or a slap to the face. He does not expect the bone-crushing hug he receives.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chants. "Someone finally views me as an equal; thank you!"

Kakashi tries to fight the rising blush as his blossoming ex-student presses against him.

* * *

#07- Wings

Sakura decides she hates Chidori after she sees Sasuke, in stage two of his curse mark, black Chidori in hand, literally flying with bat-like wings like a madman towards Kakashi who is rushing Sasuke with his own Chidori crackling in hand.

* * *

#08- Cold

"Kakashi, why is it so cold?" Sakura inquires, vigorously rubbing her hands together in a vain attempt to keep warm in the freezing climate of the Land of Lightning.

"Because we're walking up a mountain to get to Cloud," Kakashi answers lethargically as ever, his nose buried in his customary orange book. "You know, you could use your chakra to heat up your body temperature."

Sakura gapes at her mission partner, "Why didn't you ever teach Naruto and me something useful like that? That would be excellent in a great deal of situations."

"Most shinobi can't do it. The only shinobi I've known to be able to do it were all in ANBU; moreover, you and Naruto are too impatient for your own good. It would probably take years for the two of you to become even _remotely _good at it."

Sakura sticks her tongue out childishly at him in response. Kakashi grins behind his dirty orange book.

* * *

#09- Red

In one of the rare moments where Kakashi has removed his mask and headband, Sakura steals glances at the scar bisecting his left eye. It's still an angry scarlet color after all this time. And because Kakashi is Kakashi, he catches her looking and opens the Sharingan. The three ebony teardrops spin idly against the crimson background.

"What?" he questions lazily.

Sakura's lips curve upwards softly, "Nothing."

Red always has been her favorite color.

* * *

#10- Drink

Sakura twirls the little pink umbrella in her drink as Shiranui Genma boldly puts his hand on her thigh, speaking to her in low tones. However, she isn't paying him any attention; she's looking past him, in the corner of the bar, where Kakashi is sitting, looking droopy as ever and nursing a whiskey. She mumbles something like an apology to Genma and slips off the barstool, adjusting the hem of her skirt as she does so (why had she let Ino dress her again?). With the most grace she can muster in her heels, she glides into the seat across from Kakashi (starting a conversation about Team Kakashi's upcoming mission) and completely misses the indignant look Genma shoots Kakashi and the look full of pure male pride Kakashi shoots Genma.

* * *

#11- Midnight

After a particularly horrendous mission—a B-rank turned S-rank escort mission when three Akatsuki members show up (clamoring about their plans for _world domination_ and _jinchuuriki_) and kill her chuunin teammates in cold blood but leave her alive because she'll be useful in capturing the Nine-Tails' jinchuuriki—Sakura sits on a tree branch, eyes closed, basking in the moonlight. She feels a familiar chakra signature before another figure lands on the branch.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

"Heard you had a bad day. Figured you'd need someone to talk to," he says nonchalantly, grabbing her hand.

Sakura cracks an eye and very nearly falls off of her tree branch when she sees a bare face: a straight, aquiline nose; strong jaw line; full lips and a boyish smile enough to make knees wobble.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is a terrible coming-of-age present."

"I know," he says, pulling her onto his lap, "But you've seen the ugly side of the shinobi world. I think you can handle my face."

Sakura lets out a tiny half-laugh, half-sob noise, burying her face into his shoulder; she takes a deep, shuddering breath, "They were _so bloodthirsty_ and_ callous_," she whispers, tears starting to roll down her face.

Kakashi doesn't say anything; he knows nothing will make this better. So instead, he holds her tighter and presses a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

#12- Temptation

"Come on Sakura-chan, who's going to know that you used the men's bathhouse with me?"

* * *

#13- View

Sakura has always loved sunrises. Accordingly the first thing she does when Kakashi teaches them how to manipulate chakra is watch the sun rise from the top of a colossal oak tree. She doesn't realize that a pair of mismatched eyes was watching her with immense pride.

* * *

#14- Music

Not many people know that Haruno Sakura knows how to play the flute. Naruto knows this only because he visits her apartment almost daily, and he's terribly nosy. Yamato-taichou knows because her favorite flute is made of wood, and she brought it on a mission once (he has an affinity for all things made out of trees). Kakashi knows because he was the one to give her her first flute ("You know, Sakura, all that anger can't be healthy. Learn how to play something instead of breaking people's noses.")

* * *

#15- Silk

Kakashi's kisses are smooth as silk. It's possible that Sakura has become addicted to them; sometimes it's all she can do not to push him into a dark corner and kiss him senseless. Between the ways he would suck on her tongue or the playful way he would nip at her lower lip and jaw, Sakura wonders if it's fair that such a handsome man can be such an outstanding kisser.

* * *

#16- Cover

When Sakura and Kakashi are assigned a B-rank undercover mission in which they need to pose as a married couple, Sakura lets out an inelegant snort at the irony. They've been meeting secretly for the past year and a half. Tsunade raises an elegant brow, and Kakashi stands stoically, the smirk he's wearing hidden by his mask.

"Is something amusing Sakura?" Tsunade questions, resting her chin on her manicured and folded hands.

"No shishou," Sakura mumbles, trying to ignore the blush that's creeping up her neck and coloring her face.

"If there are no further questions, here is the mission scroll," Tsunade passes the mission scroll to Kakashi where he tucks into one of the numerous pockets on his jounin vest.

Kakashi deftly bounds out of the open window in the Hokage's office with a familiar eye crinkle. Tsunade gives her a knowing look before waving her out of the office. Sakura is still blushing up a storm when she is unceremoniously shoved into a supply closet. Masked lips are attacking the hollow of her collarbone and the column of her throat before she can process what is happening.

"You know," Kakashi breathes through kisses, "you might want to be a little bit more _conspicuous_ about our relationship."

Sakura is breathless when she answers, "I _highly_ doubt shishou would care." A shiver runs up Sakura's spine as Kakashi's hands run up and back down her sides. "The Elders, on the other hand, might be a different story."

Kakashi pulls back and frantically pushes his headband and mask away; Sakura is momentarily dazed by the three crazily-spinning tomoe. "You are not allowed to speak about the Elders while we're doing this." And then he assails her lips with his own, and it's one of those kisses that leaves her stomach flip-flopping and squirming with pleasure; steals her breath away; and leaves her feeling light-headed and heavy all at the same time.

* * *

#17- Promise

"Kakashi, if you don't _stop worrying_ I am going to _beat_ you. I swear _to the Kami_ if our son has pink hair, I promise that he can dye if he wants to when he enters the Academy," Sakura shoots a pointed glare at Kakashi, "But it will not be required; if he wants to have pink hair, he can."

Their son is born two months later with greenish-grey eyes and tiny tuft of silver hair.

* * *

#18- Dream

"So Sakura," Kakashi drawls one night when they are both drifting off to sleep, "what are your dreams nowadays?"

She nuzzles her nose into the crook of his neck and tugs him closer to her with the arm that's slung around his waist. Kakashi chuckles at the pinkette and squeezes her shoulder. He is on the edges of sleep when he hears an unintelligible mumble.

"Hmm?"

"My new dream is…" Sakura trails off, talking in her sleep it seems, but pressing a kiss to Kakashi's shoulder all the same, "…is to become a mother."

Kakashi drifts off to the images of little silver-haired and green-eyed children running around their house.

* * *

#19- Candle

Sakura comes to learn that Sasuke's brooding moods can't even hold a candle to Kakashi's brooding.

* * *

#20- Talent

Sakura likes to think that their talents balance each other out. He has speed where she has brute strength. He's cool and collected where she is emotional and hot-headed. Sakura didn't realize her full potential until she became the Hokage's apprentice; Kakashi was accepted into ANBU at the age of sixteen. But nowadays, she likes to think there's a nice, little balance.

* * *

#21- Silence

"Naruto, we have something we want to tell you," Sakura states calmly, even though she feels completely and absolutely terrified on the inside, gripping Kakashi's hand a little tighter, "Kakashi and I are together."

Naruto is silent. His azure eyes dart down to their intertwined hands. Kakashi squeezes Sakura's hand back. Neither of them wants a Kyuubi-sized tantrum on their hands. Secretly and to herself, Sakura thinks this is the perfect display of how much Naruto has matured; three years ago, he'd gone berserk, raging about perverts and the like. Naruto glances back up at Sakura's face; she looks absolutely petrified.

"Sakura-chan, don't be so silly," Naruto grins good-naturedly. "I trust your judgment and you. However Kakashi-sensei…"

Sakura can hear and see Kakashi's thick swallow.

"If you _hurt_ Sakura-chan, you're dead."

Kakashi deflated visibly into his typical slouch, turning his charcoal eye to Naruto, "I guess it's a good thing that I have no intentions of doing so."

* * *

#22- Journey

Sakura returns from her three-month long journey in Cloud with a wide grin on her face. She greets Izumo and Kotetsu cheerfully, questioning if the Hokage has any appointments today. Izumo and Kotetsu both shrug in unison, saying they didn't think so.

_It's so good to be home; I've missed it so much. I'm just not cut out for treaty missions. They're too long._

She makes her way to the Hokage Tower and bustles her way up to the Hokage's office. She had missed her shishou. Ignoring Shizune, she bursts through the door into her shishou's office. Tsunade is sitting at her desk, long honey hair hanging down her back and with her is a masked ANBU operative. Sakura freezes in her tracks. Tsunade looks expectantly to Sakura and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry shishou, ANBU-sama," Sakura apologizes, instantly contrite, bowing low.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, no need to be so formal," the ANBU teases in a familiar voice.

Hearing the lazy lilt in the ANBU's voice, Sakura straightens and sees the wolf mask on the ANBU. Relief floods through her. Sakura hurries to give him a hug, and Kakashi returns the embrace warmly. He pushes his mask off of his face, giving Sakura a happy eye crease. For a moment they're stuck in their own little world.

"_Oh for Kami's sake_, I send you _both_ on lengthy missions, and you're_ falling_ all over each other," Tsunade huffs and smirks when she sees the two shinobi leap away from one another; she smiles kindly at both, "Go home; both of you have tonight off."

Tsunade chuckles when they disappear with a swirl of leaves and cherry blossoms.

* * *

#23- Fire

"Momma, can we have omelets for lunch today?"

A very pregnant Sakura looks towards her two children. Her eight-year old daughter is peering at her expectantly, hands on Sakura's round belly. Her older brother is standing beside her with his ear pressed to Sakura's belly. The hopeful look in her daughter's smoke grey eyes almost undoes her. Sakura reaches over and ruffles her daughter's pink locks.

"Kaida-chan, do you remember what happened the last time Momma tried to cook?"

Ten-year old Obito snorts inelegantly, rising from his listening to his mother's stomach. "The kitchen almost caught fire and burned down," he chokes out between laughs.

Sakura glares lightly at her son, "That's right Obito-kun. So until Daddy gets back from his mission, it's ramen and easy things for Momma to cook. Plus your baby sister isn't in the mood for omelets. She wants some dango."

Kaida pouts, pushing her lower lip out to the extreme, "But I saw Daddy do it! Why can't you? Mommas are _supposed_ to be able to do _everything_."

"Because Momma stinks at cooking Kai-chan," Obito stage-whispers; Kaida giggles behind her hands, and Sakura lets a smirk tilt her lips.

"Well fine then. I guess we won't pay Naruto and Hinata a visit."

"No! You don't stink at cooking; Obito was just being a dummy head!"

"_HEY_!"

* * *

#24- Strength

Kakashi leaps out into the night air, slipping on the wolf ANBU mask he was given upon reentering the elite ranks. He deftly bounds on the rooftops to Konoha's gates. Idly, he wonders about his team; they are supposed to receive a new teammate tonight. He expects Genma, Yamato, and Yuugao will adjust well. It is himself he worries about; he knows that he is not the easiest person to get along with.

He arrives at the gates only fifteen minutes late; in comparison to his normal two hours, he feels abnormally early. He sees three familiar heads and the cougar, tiger, and owl masks that accompany them. Their new fourth member is leaning against the gates. Kakashi notices that the ANBU tattoo is on the right shoulder, marking her as a female. Yuugao must be happy about that; not many kunoichi join ANBU and its privileged ranks.

Kakashi freezes when he sees a fringe of pink hair behind the cat-like mask. The woman pulls her mask off, and a smirking Sakura is revealed.

"Do you see Kakashi? My strength is on par with yours."

* * *

#25- Mask

"Sakura, what is your mask supposed to be?" Yamato questions politely on their first ANBU mission (Kakashi is secretly glad for this; he was getting_ insanely_ curious).

"A lynx," she replies evenly.

"Why?" Yuugao chimes in, glancing towards her squad leader.

Kakashi smirks under his mask, "Because Yuugao, she's a _wildcat_."

* * *

#26- Ice

Sakura finishes of the last of her glass of water while watching Ino try to teach Sai how to dance. She quickly deduces that Sai is highly uncomfortable with his hands gripping Ino's waist while she sways. Sakura also notices the way that Shikamaru's mahogany eyes trail Ino's movement's jealously.

"You know Shika," Sakura begins, "if something is bothering you, you should do something about it."

Shikamaru turns his gaze to Sakura; Sakura shrugs nonchalantly. Almost immediately, Shikamaru is out of the booth and seizing Ino by the hand, bending his head down to whisper something in her ear. A blush instantaneously colors Ino's cheeks, and she mumbles something to Sai before leaving the bar with Shikamaru.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura looks up at Yamato's familiar voice. Kakashi is accompanying him, and both are in civilian clothes.

"Yamato-senpai, Kakashi, please sit down," she gestures to the dance floor, "I seem to have lost my friends."

"We saw Ino and Shikamaru outside," Kakashi states, the smirk he's wearing present in his voice, making it obvious just exactly what they were doing.

Sakura crunches the ice from her glass between her teeth, humming noncommittally. Yamato says something about going to find Sai, and Kakashi sends Sakura a look.

"And just why aren't you being a typical female?"

"The right guy just hasn't been around lately."

Kakashi smirks wickedly, "I'm here now."

* * *

#27- Fall

Tsunade surveys the wreckage that was Training Grounds Three. She turns her caramel eyes to the five shinobi who are standing, awaiting judgment. If they weren't so terrified, they'd made a pretty picture of a family. They all look so much alike; Tsunade had forgotten what it was like to look at a happy family. She appraises the Hatake family; she has no doubt that if there was an innocent party in this, it would be the youngest Hatake, six-year old Gin.

Kaida and Obito are holding hands with one another, hidden behind Gin's back, terrified of their Hokage and her mighty temper. Sakura is cringing, alternating between running her hands through her short pink locks and wringing her hands in front of her. Gin looks a little mystified but fearful nonetheless. Kakashi is the only one who doesn't look completely horrified; he's apathetic as ever.

"So who's taking the fall for _this _one?"

Kaida and Obito both point fingers at their parents. Kakashi and Sakura point fingers at each other. Tsunade chortles when she sees little Gin point a finger at herself with a wide grin stretching her lips.

* * *

#28- Forgotten

Sakura is sitting in front of the Memorial Stone after Team Seven's training that day. She is wearing all black excluding the crimson forehead protector that holds her rosette locks up. Kakashi comes to stand behind her, gazing at the many names on the monument, searching for Obito's name.

"Visiting Obito?" Sakura questions quietly, having heard his story already.

Kakashi nods, "Lost but not forgotten. What about you Sakura; who are you visiting?"

She lifts a hand and taps two names, one on top of the other, on the obsidian stone: Haruno Isamu and Haruno Honoka. Kakashi immediately feels a pang of intense sympathy for his female student. He hadn't known that both of her parents had been killed in action.

"My father was the one who passed on first," Sakura states, wrapping her arms around her knees. "It was an A-rank assassination mission, but he couldn't make it out."

Sakura lets out a shuddery breath, and Kakashi takes the time to fold himself onto the grassy ground next to Sakura. "My mother couldn't handle the grief. Her last mission was an escort mission; it was successfully completed, but she never came home either."

Kakashi wraps an arm around Sakura's shaking shoulders and squeezes tightly. "Remember Sakura, lost but not forgotten. Never forgotten."

* * *

#29- Dance

Sakura is congratulating the new Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki when a maskless Kakashi taps her on the shoulder, asking for a dance. Hinata activates her Byakugan in her shock because there's no way Hatake Kakashi would be caught dead at a public event without his ever-present mask, asking a woman to dance. Naruto's cerulean eyes widen, and he tentatively raises a hand to poke at Kakashi's cheek.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he whispers awefully.

Kakashi grins roguishly, "It's just a face Naruto," he says cheerfully, whisking Sakura away to the alluring and melancholy melody of the violins and piano.

* * *

#30- Body

Sakura flushes a bright scarlet when Kakashi pushes her into a supply closet on their undercover mission. He presses his body flush with hers and pulls his mask down. He bends to whisper something in her ear.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but we were about to get caught; I had to do something. I hope this doesn't make you too uncomfortable," he says swiftly, giving her the well-known pleased curve of his eye.

Sakura resists the urge to mold her chakra to her fist and punch him in the nose.

* * *

#31- Sacred

It is two o'clock in the morning when Kakashi wakes up in one of the Intensive Care Units in Konoha Medical. Kakashi lets out a low groan and pushes himself onto his elbows.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

A slate eye cracks open to confirm that it was Shikamaru calling his name. The chuunin is sitting in a chair at the end of his bed, absentmindedly flicking a lighter open and closed. Kakashi lets out another groan as he sits up completely; he takes a sip of water from the glass that was on the nightstand. Kakashi has only one guess as to why Shikamaru's in his hospital room after visiting hours: Asuma. Considering that they've only just defeated Hidan and Kakuzu, Kakashi isn't surprised. Shikamaru isn't saying anything, so Kakashi tries to remember the journey back home.

"Did I pass out?" Kakashi questions him, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Shikamaru nods, chuckling slightly, "Naruto and Yamato took turns carrying you. Sakura freaked out when you passed out," he says, nodding to the girl currently sleeping on the opposite bed in the room.

Kakashi smiles softly. She is stretched out comfortably, her vibrant eyes flickering behind closed eyelids. Her rose hair is splayed across her face. Both Shikamaru and Kakashi are silent before Shikamaru finally speaks.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" he whispers brokenly.

Kakashi feels a pang of sympathy for the lazy chuunin and inhales deeply, thinking of his own lost teammates and sensei, "Nope. But it does get easier," he pauses. "You also have to remember that there were three things sacred to Asuma: nicotine, Kurenai, and you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru is silent for a while before he asks, "What's sacred to you Kakashi-sensei?"

Shikamaru doesn't miss the way Kakashi's gaze lingers on Sakura when he answers, "My teammates."

* * *

#32- Farewells

"Hokage-sama, I would like to retire," Kakashi propositions to Tsunade.

Tsunade assesses the shinobi in front of her. In truth, she has been waiting for Kakashi to ask for retirement. With three children and his wife, Tsunade figured it was time to settle down and have a respite from the shinobi world.

Tsunade reaches into her desk for the official papers on the matter and places them on her desk, facing Kakashi. "Fill in your name and sign."

The silver-haired man looks stumped, "That's all?" Kakashi questions dubiously, taking a seat to fill out the papers.

Tsunade leans back in her chair, "I had them arranged a couple of months ago; however, you will still be on call should the village be thrust into an emergency state or hostile situations arise."

Kakashi nodded and handed Tsunade the papers back, "I wouldn't expect anything less Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smirks at Kakashi, "Farewell Kakashi. Tell Sakura and the children I say hello. You're still coming to tea tomorrow, right?"

Kakashi nods, his eye curved into a content crescent, while waving a hand in salute, "Will do Hokage-sama."

* * *

#33- World

When there are those rare ANBU missions that absolutely require both of their parents' assistance, Obito, Kaida, and Gin are left in the care of their godfather, Uzumaki Naruto. Often times Kaida and Gin beg to hear about their parents' romance; Obito tries to look not interested in the stories when they all gather around Naruto.

Naruto grins in remembrance of the total obliviousness the two shinobi had shown, "I think _the world_ had it figured it out before your parents ever did."

* * *

#34- Formal

Shikamaru lets out a sigh, and his girlfriend shoots him a dirty look. Ino flips her long white-blond locks as she glares at her boyfriend before turning back to her bathroom door.

"Come on Forehead! We're already fifteen minutes late to the party," Ino pleads, knocking frantically on the door.

"Then go ahead and leave! I'm not going!" Sakura shouts from behind the door.

Shikamaru sighs again, this time loud enough for Sakura to hear, and adjusts his dark blue dress shirt and black tie. "Of course you're going; Hokage-sama is announcing Naruto as her successor. You have to be there."

There's a knock at Ino's front door, and Ino waves Shikamaru off to go get it. Shikamaru answers it with exasperation in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Hello Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nearly falls over in his shock. Hatake Kakashi is standing in the frame of Ino's front door with civilian clothes on. He really expected Kakashi to come to the party in his standard jounin wear. Shikamaru appraises the man's black dress shirt that he's wearing and the chronically present mask.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi maneuvers his way into Ino's apartment, giving Shikamaru an eye crease as he does so. "I figured Sakura-chan would give you and Ino problems considering I showed up at the party before she did."

When they reach the hall, Ino does a double-take, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Everyone can hear Sakura's mortified squeak. Kakashi gives Ino and Shikamaru his equivalent of a smile before disappearing with a whirl of leaves. Sakura lets out an undignified yelp when her former sensei is suddenly standing beside her in the bathroom.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, you look so formal," Sakura teases, tugging at Kakashi's white tie.

Kakashi tries to wrench the bathrobe she's wearing off.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura hisses vehemently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sakura," Kakashi deadpans, "Get over it."

"Kakashi-sensei, have you _even seen_ this? _It's not a dress_; it's so revealing!" Sakura rips the plum bathrobe she's wearing open.

Kakashi couldn't help the automatic male reaction; his dark charcoal eye rakes over her form. The dress she is wearing is a crisp white, strapless, and molded to her body until her hips. From her hips, it flares out, hitting just past her knees. Sakura flushes under his gaze, binding the bathrobe tight again.

"See? _Typical_ male reaction."

* * *

#35- Fever

"Kakashi-sensei! You have a one_-oh-four point six_ fever; you need to be at Konoha Medical, _not_ my apartment!" Sakura shouts as she stares at Kakashi who has collapsed on her couch upon crashing through her door.

"_No_," Kakashi croaks out vehemently. "…_Hate_ hospitals. I trust you."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura is at a loss for words as her former sensei wheezes on her slightly tattered, but well loved, couch.

His breathing is shallow, and accompanying every breath is a wheeze. There's a light sheen on sweat on his forehead. The pupil of his charcoal eye is dilated, and the tomoe of his Sharingan are spinning madly. Sakura takes a deep breath, steeling herself, and calls her chakra to her hand. She holds her hands over his head, keeping them there until his breathing evens and his eyelids shut. Once he's asleep, Sakura retrieves a washcloth and basin of water.

As she dips the cloth in the cool water, wringing it slightly, and sponges Kakashi's face, Sakura contemplates. "You hate hospitals, and you absolutely _refuse _to go to one even when you're _half-dead_ on your feet."

She chuckles lightly, settling herself in the recliner with a blanket and novel. "When did you start trusting me Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

#36- Laugh

Sakura has a catalogue of people's laughs. She knows Naruto's is loud and boisterous like him; Sai's is relaxed but a little unsure. Her shishou's is a rich throaty chuckle that doesn't happen often. Kaida's laugh is light and carefree like her personality. Obito's is more reserved than his sister's. Gin's laugh reminds her wind chimes in the summer.

But the laugh Sakura loves the most is the deep rumbling chuckle that Kakashi lets out when the children are playing with his summons.

* * *

#37- Lies

"Man, he's late again," Naruto complains loudly. "He's late, and it's your birthday today, Sakura-chan."

Yamato glances to his blonde teammate. "It doesn't matter if it's Sakura's birthday or not. It's a mission, and Kakashi-senpai is always late," Yamato says evenly.

Sakura sighs heavily and adjusts her forehead protector. Naruto and Yamato have already given her their presents. She now has a new tanto, thanks to Yamato, and a new flute from Naruto. Both teammates look at her concernedly. When she pushes off the stone bench, both follow after her.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto questions worriedly.

The pinkette turns a frightening jade glare on Yamato and Naruto. "I'm leaving, and I'm going to go and start the mission. I'm sick of his crap."

"Sakura, he's been appointed team leader," Yamato warns. "If we leave without him, there could be serious repercussions."

Sakura whirls on her heel, turning her anger towards Yamato. "I don't care. My life is _not_ going to revolve him and his decision to be two or three hours late."

She whips around, only to collide with a solid and decidedly male chest. Sakura opens her mouth to start raging when a gloved hand with an iron guard comes to rest on her shoulder. Sakura looks up to her chronically late team leader.

"Hello Sakura. I'm sorry I'm late this time. You see, I was buying something special for a special someone."

Sakura pinches her face in concentration. It would be very, _very_ bad to punch her team leader. In the _face_. _Loaded_ with chakra.

"Just stop with the lies Kakashi, and let's just go," Sakura sighs wearily, turning around again.

"Sakura, I'm not lying."

Sakura turns around when she hears the seriousness in his voice. Held in his hands are a medical book and a bouquet of daises and dandelions.

"Happy birthday Sakura."

Sakura blinks through her tears, taking the book and flowers. "Dandelions are not flowers, you dummy."

But she says it with a smile, so he knows all is forgiven.

* * *

#38- Forever

Most would think the way Kakashi proposed to Sakura wasn't very romantic at all. Sakura agrees with the masses; it wasn't very romantic at all. But the fact of the matter is that Kakashi was the one to propose. The aloof and uncaring jounin actually professed his feelings and did something about it.

They'd been training; well, technically, he'd been trying to ready Sakura for the ANBU recruitment exams. He was _highly_ skeptical about her chances. They'd managed to topple onto each other, each breathing heavily when Kakashi tugged his mask down.

"Damn thing was suffocating me," he pauses before adding, "I love you Sakura."

Sakura lets out a laugh, "I love you too Kakashi."

"You know," he says thoughtfully, "I think we should get married."

Sakura stares at him, open-mouthed, on the verge of gaping like a fish. "You want me: an emotional and prone-to-violence woman?"

Kakashi grins charmingly, and Sakura melts a little inside (his smiles are so wonderful; she doesn't know why he keeps them hidden). "I happen to think you wouldn't be my Sakura-chan if you weren't emotional. I also happen to believe that your violence is endearing."

Sakura beams and hugs him as fiercely as she can on the ground. She rolls off of him smoothly, and he pulls her up easily.

"So you'll be mine?" Kakashi questions her, sliding into a fighting stance.

"Forever and always," Sakura replies, beaming, as she molds chakra to her feet and stomps the ground.

* * *

#39- Overwhelmed

Sasuke would advise young shinobi not to leave the village for power and revenge. The whole thing _sucks_. Sasuke would know; he returned after killing Itachi and turned himself in. He then proceeded to go on trial in front of the Elders where they decided to seal his chakra for a minimum of three years, require him not to walk the village for a week, and have an ANBU squad as well an elite jounin accompany him everywhere until further counsel.

Naruto was chosen as his jounin lookout. Sasuke curses his luck to the high heavens.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto calls loudly the first day Sasuke is allowed out of the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke turns around with a heavy sigh and severe apathetic look. Naruto is grinning like a mad man. Sasuke knows this is _never _a good sign.

"Come on, we're going to visit Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei today. You might be a little overwhelmed, but oh well," Naruto says excitedly, cobalt eyes sparkling.

Sasuke is wary but follows nonetheless. They make their way easily through the crowds of Konoha; Sasuke has come to find that crowds automatically split for him nowadays. When he realizes that they're going to Konoha Medical, Sasuke feels confused.

"Is Sakura in the hospital?"

Naruto nods cheerfully in response as they push through the front doors.

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried about your wife then?"

Naruto whips around to face Sasuke, his entire face stamped with confusion. He glances at the silver band he now wears on his finger and, consequently, cracks up.

"Sakura-chan…isn't…isn't_ my_ wife…," Naruto chokes out between hoots; he calms quickly, thinking of his beautiful wife. "Hinata married me."

Sasuke is about to ask why she would when Naruto barges into one of the rooms: room 317. Sasuke narrows his dark eyes. If he remembers correctly, the three-hundred numbered rooms are birthing rooms. Where the hell is the dobe taking him?

Sasuke enters the room suspiciously, his eyes immediately drawn to the pink hair in a hospital bed where Sakura is resting with a bundle cradled in her arms. Kakashi is standing next to her bed, staring him down. Sasuke quickly realizes that _they are both wearing wedding rings_, and Kakashi isn't standing next to her bed; he's _hovering protectively_ over Sakura and the bundle. Naruto is in the corner of the room, playing with two children, a little boy and girl.

The little girl with soft rose hair and smoke grey eyes rushes over to him, gives him a grin, and points to Sakura and Kakashi. "That's my Momma and Papa and my baby sister Gin. And that boy in the back is my brother Obito."

Sasuke quickly looks back to Obito who has silver hair and grey eyes with green flecked in them. "_Kami-sama_."

And with that, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, master of the Sharingan, and apprentice to the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru, crashes to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

#40- Whisper

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Sakura whispers sleepily to Kakashi once all three of their children have fallen asleep.

Kakashi blinks tiredly, and his attention turns towards the bundle embraced in Sakura's arms, the newest addition to the Hatake family.

"She is. Our little girl, our Gin," Kakashi whispers back to Sakura, just as tired as she is, hugging the two children on his lap closer.

* * *

#41- Wait

"Kakashi, you are _going to have to wait_. And I mean in the waiting room. I have an ANBU with a _freaking katana _sticking out of his _chest_."

"Don't you love me Sakura-chan?" Kakashi pouts behind his mask.

"Yes, stupid, of course I love you, but katana to the chest or papercut? I think the katana takes precedence over this."

"Very well then, I'll see you for training tomorrow," Kakashi says cheerfully and presses her masked lips to Sakura's cheek.

A healthy blush crawls up her neck and dusts her cheeks.

* * *

#42- Talk

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura jumps at the sudden voice and turns to the open windowsill where the voice had originated from. She is surprised to see an ANBU operative perched on her windowsill.

"Your presence is required at the Hokage's office immediately."

Sakura knows the confusion flits across her face as she nods to the ANBU. She watches as he disappears with a cloud of smoke. What could her shishou possibly want at this hour of night? Sakura exits her apartment the same way the ANBU did, vaulting easily onto the rooftops.

She arrives quickly at the Hokage's Tower, scaling the wall of the building and leaping through the balcony window into the Hokage's office. Her shishou is sitting at her desk, hands clenched into tight fists. Kakashi is standing in front of the desk, head hung low. He looks at Sakura as she enters with a slate eye full of sadness.

Sakura opens her mouth to ask what's wrong when she is cut off by rustling in the shadows. The Elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, step out from the darkness. Sakura feels the pit of her stomach drop.

"Haruno Sakura," Homura begins.

"We need to have a talk," Koharu finishes for him while looking disapprovingly between Kakashi and Sakura.

* * *

#43- Search

Sakura spends the next solid week in Konoha's library on a mad search for a law, an article, or _something _that gives information on the relationships of former teacher and student.

* * *

#44- Hope

Kakashi is with Sakura every night she is in the library that week, and after finding nothing in yet another thick book, this one titled _Laws and Traditions of Konoha_, Sakura is thoroughly frustrated. So frustrated in fact, she ends up hurling the ancient book in a random direction. It nearly nails Kakashi in the head, but he dodges at the last second. He looks up from Jiraiya's latest work with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura walks over to the table he's sitting on with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she says as she hops up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Is there any hope left, Kakashi?" Sakura questions, her tone melancholy.

Kakashi wraps an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her comfortingly and continuing to peruse his dirty literature. "Of course. As long as we're still us, there will always be hope."

* * *

#45- Eclipse

Kakashi and Sakura are in the middle of returning to Konoha when the sky suddenly darkens to a pitch-black color in a matter of minutes at high noon. Sakura nearly falls off the tree branch she lands on. Kakashi comes to a neat halt next to her.

"Holy hell, what just happened?" Sakura questions frantically, gripping onto the tree with chakra-assisted hands and feet.

Kakashi rolls his eyes dramatically and glances up to the sky. Nothing, except for a red ring where the sun had been, is visible.

"Sakura, it's a solar eclipse," Kakashi deadpans.

A blush rushes up Sakura's neck, coloring her face. "I k-kn-knew th-that!" she sputters.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi teases with a smirk.

"_No_!" Sakura denies vehemently.

But she grabs his hand and squeezes tightly, so he squeezes back reassuringly.

* * *

#46- Gravity

"Too slow Sakura," Kakashi huffs as he blocks another punch aimed for his face.

"I'm trying," Sakura grunts before lifting her leg for a roundhouse kick.

And she was trying! But she hadn't really considered the consequences of asking Kakashi to be her mentor again until it was too late. The man was just so _damn_ _attractive_; he'd stripped to his black tank with the chronic mask attached half an hour into their sparring session.

Kakashi deftly blocks one of her kicks, and Sakura stares a little too long at his rippling bicep muscles. Not giving Sakura a chance to breath, Kakashi aims a punch for her open ribs. It connects, and Sakura goes flying across Training Ground Seven to the opposite side. Sakura coughs violently when she lands; her chakra automatically starts to heal her bruised collarbone and mend her cracked ribs. She glances at Kakashi who's trotting over to her.

Sakura rolls over onto her back and curses herself. She's screwed; she is attracted to Kakashi. They'd been close ever since her fateful mission and the revealing of his face. Numerous people questioned if they were a couple; Sakura wanted so badly to say yes sometimes. Somewhere along the road of being mission partners and being assigned as his ANBU squad's personal medic, Sakura had developed feelings for the silver-haired shinobi.

"It seems something always brings me back to you."

Kakashi snorts as he hauls her to her feet, "That would be the wonderful force called gravity," he says, misunderstanding her statement all the way.

Sakura can only give him a melancholy smile as she positions herself into her fighting stance.

* * *

#47- Highway

"It's my way or the highway, Hatake," Tsunade says with a smirk playing on her lips, swirling her pinkie finger around the rim of her sake glass.

Kakashi's eyes narrow, and his mouth mashes into a hard line behind the porcelain wolf mask. He turns to look at his squad. Genma and Yamato have both removed their masks; both look apprehensive of the situation. Yuugao has crossed her arms over her chest and is tapping her foot impatiently. She flicks her violet hair out of her eyes, highly irritated.

"Hokage-sama, I fail to see how this is necessary," Kakashi says blandly, turning back to face the Hokage with a sigh.

Tsunade's caramel eyes narrow and harden simultaneously, and there's a steely edge to her tone when she answers, "Considering Yuugao is the _only one_ here who _regularly_ checks into hospitals after missions, I think assigning your squad its own personal medic is a _wonderful_ idea."

The Hokage grins and Kakashi frowns heavily. He knows his team isn't the best when it comes to their own personal health, but was this really the best course of action? Was it absolutely necessary to have a personal medic who would only slow them down?

"Do we at least have a _choice_ in the medic?" Genma questions casually as he rolls his customary senbon from one side of his mouth to the other.

"No, one has already been chosen to compliment your squad," Tsunade says cheerfully, nodding to Shizune.

Shizune moves swiftly to the door, opens it, and motions for someone to come in. Kakashi is shocked to see a flash of pink hair. Sakura grins and waves briefly before being swept into a bear hug courtesy of Genma.

"Sakura's our personal medic!" Genma crows delightedly. "I _swear _on my senbons, Hokage-sama, that I will buy you some of your favorite sake from Mist with this mission's pay."

Tsunade nods with a dubious hum in the back of her throat and turns to look at Kakashi. He has pushed his mask up, and he gives the Hokage an eye crinkle. He turns his eye towards Sakura who has just been put down by Genma.

"Yo."

Sakura turns to her former team leader with glittering green eyes and a mischievous smirk. "Hello Kakashi-_taichou_."

Kakashi fights back a smirk of his own; the girl knows how much he despises the Captain title. "No need to be so _formal _Sakura-chan."

* * *

#48- Unknown

"Since there has never been such a case in Konoha's history, it was unknown if we should allow this relationship to continue or not," Koharu states seriously, resting her chin on folded hands.

Sakura grips Kakashi's hand a little tighter. They've been waiting a week for the Elders' decision. Tsunade looks on with a grimace twisting her lips. Her hands are clenched tight with worry, and her caramel eyes are pinned on the couple currently facing trial.

After a lengthy silence, Homura clears his throat, "However, because it's a one-of-a-kind case, we have decided to allow this relationship to continue so long as it does no one any harm."

Sakura deflates with visible relief and curls gratefully into Kakashi's side. Kakashi presses an appreciative kiss on the top of Sakura's head.

* * *

#49- Lock

Kakashi is walking Sakura home from Konoha's local bar, Four Shurikens, when he feels something pinch his waist. And the only thing remotely close to his waist is the arm Sakura has wrapped around it. Kakashi glares down at the pinkette, on the verge of outrage, and instantly deflates. Sakura is giggling childishly, and her green eyes are glazed over.

Oh how wonderful, she's _tanked_.

And even though she is completely trashed, Kakashi is still madly attracted to her. He didn't know when or how he'd started to notice his former student in a new light, but it had happened. They'd had a sparring session earlier in the week, and it had taken _every ounce_ of his self-control not to jump her and kiss her senseless.

Sakura giggles as Kakashi lifts her easily and carries her up the stairs to her third floor apartment. He sets her down and leans leisurely against the wall. She fumbles with her keys for a second before picking the right one and pushing it into the lock.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looks up at the completely sober tone of her voice. He sees her green eyes which are definitely not glassy or anything of the sort. He doesn't see it coming when she presses her bar lips to his masked ones. Kakashi thinks it is over too soon and is left wanting more. Sakura pulls back and leans her forehead on Kakashi's.

Kakashi lets out a huff of amusement, "Well then."

* * *

#50- Breath

"Sakura-chan, you like me?" Kakashi questions playfully though his own heart is pounding in his chest.

Sakura pulls back from his forehead to look at Kakashi fully. Kakashi notices her cheeks match her hair as she nods quickly. Kakashi grasps her shoulders lightly and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"You sure you want to do this? You know there's no going back after this," Kakashi warns, burying his nose into her rose hair.

Sakura nods furiously, grinning up at Kakashi. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't sure."

Kakashi grins charmingly underneath his mask and kisses Sakura's forehead and both of her cheeks in quick succession.

"I sure as hell don't know what this is, but it feels like I'm taking a breath of fresh air."

* * *

_End._


End file.
